Wishful Thinking
by cappyandpashy4ever
Summary: But where am I ever going to find someone like that? OneShot


-

-

_Fwiiiii!_

With a snap of one paw and a wave of the other, a bright light shone from the gleaming gold star atop her wand. Without making so much as a small sound, the angelic hamster floated a path with her weightless wings.

Her route circled and spiraled in the air, spreading a glowing dust that shone like stars. Every one of those stars ended up in one of two piles, seemingly hovering in the air.

Once enough powder was collected, the piles sparkled brightly, and somehow formed into two slips of paper, one being light pink, and the other a delicate shade of blue.

"Tee hee!" the hamster giggled, flicking her wand. Both pieces of paper flew off in different directions, disappearing over the horizon. The beautiful afternoon sun was reflected in her eyes, and a blush tingled into place on her already rosy cheeks at the thought of what was about to happen.

"Alright," she whispered to herself, smiling. "I've done my part, now it's time to let it all fall into place, tee hee! I should tinker on out of here!"

In barely a second, the hamster had vanished up into the heavens, up high beyond the clouds…

**I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish**

Sandy moaned, rubbing the places on her shoulders that hurt the most. She had just gotten out of practice, and her gymnastics coach had made her work the hardest she'd ever worked.

"Ugh!" she moaned, massaging her sore paws. She was tired. Too tired to walk to the clubhouse without a rest. "I'll go lean on that tree over there…"

Slowly, so as to not damage herself even farther, Sandy shrugged down by the tree, setting her ribbon beside her.

_Fwap! _The ribbon fell over, missing a mud puddle by centimeters. "Oops," Sandy sighed. "I should put it up better so it won't fall over."

She was about to press the stick of her ribbon into the dirt to secure it down, but a small piece of paper caught her eye. She hadn't noticed it right away because it was the same light shade of pink as her ribbon. She picked it up, and saw there was writing on it.

**I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish**

Maxwell breathed a sigh of relief. After five months of waiting, the sequel to his favorite book had just come out. He had almost considered sleeping in the bookstore the night before it was released so he could get his paws on it.

He had come to the bookstore that afternoon, only to find one copy left of the book. With a mad dash to the stand where it was, he seized the book. Panting hard, he found his way to the checkout desk. While waiting in line, he couldn't resist a sneak of the book.

He turned to the first page, but covering up the words written on the page was a pale blue sheet of paper. It had words written on it in neat cursive writing.

"What are you looking for in the person you are looking for?" Maxwell read aloud. "Ah, I understand. 'What are you looking for' meaning certain qualities and personality traits, and 'the person you are looking for' meaning one with said qualities who is to become a romantic partner in a long time relationship."

Maxwell was about to remove it and read his book, when he stopped, and looked at the paper once more. He thought for a moment.

"Hmm, what _am _I looking for in a romantic partner?" he said to himself.

"Excuse me sir, that will be five dollars and seventeen cents." Said the store clerk.

"Right," Maxwell said, still thinking. He paid for his book, and walked out. "Well," Maxwell told himself. "She'd have to be pretty."

**I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish**

"What are you looking for in the person you are looking for?" Sandy read aloud. "You mean like a boyfriend?" She thought for a moment. "He'd be smart, and willing to help me with my problems.

Sandy stood up, distracted enough not to notice the pain in her sides. She picked up her ribbon and started walking. She had her paws clutched around the pink piece of paper and was in a deep state of thought, so she wasn't aware she was sharing the sidewalk with another hamster.

"Maybe she should be something I'm not." Maxwell said to himself. "Like an athlete. I read somewhere that you're more compatible with someone with opposite characteristics."

"He should be serious, yet lighthearted." Sandy whispered. "And, like, totally cute!" She continued her walk along the road.

"She wouldn't make fun of me for reading," Maxwell agreed. "She'd accept me for who I am."

"And most of all, he'd…" Sandy whispered.

"But of course, the most important thing would be that she'd…" Maxwell said.

**_SPLACK! _**The two hamsters collided with each other and fell to the ground. They sat up, and looked at each other.

"Always be there for me…" they both muttered.

"Oh my!" Maxwell stated, offering her his paw. "I'm terribly sorry!"

"Like, thank you!" said Sandy, taking it. "But it was so not your fault! I wasn't looking where I was going."

Maxwell gasped. "Oh no, your ribbon!"

Sandy's ribbon now lay ripped in half on the sidewalk.

"And your book is like, totally ruined!" Sandy stated. Maxwell turned around to see his book had fallen in a mud puddle.

"I'm so sorry!" they both said at the same time.

"Let me make it up to you." Maxwell said.

"No! I need to like, make it up to you!" Sandy followed.

"How's this?" Maxwell compromised. "We can go to the Ham-Star Buffet and I'll buy dinner-"

"Only if you let me buy dessert!" Sandy smiled. Maxwell nodded.

Together the two hamsters walked to the buffet, grinning and talking. For a while, they both were silent, thinking about the pieces of paper they both had found.

"Hmm," Sandy thought. "Smart, kind, and cute. Yes, that's definitely what I'm looking for in a boy."

"A pretty, likable, athletic girl, who's not ashamed to be herself. That would be the perfect girl for me!" Maxwell thought.

They both stopped for a moment. Then they smiled and thought, "Where am I ever going to find someone like that?"

"Oh well," Sandy said. "At least I have a friend like Maxwell."

"Maybe I won't find a girl like that for a while." Maxwell told himself. "But Sandy is good enough for me."

**I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish**

The two hamsters were being watched. A pure white hamster fluttered over their heads, a magic wand clutched in her paws and a smile on her face.

"Tee hee!" she giggled. "Harmony, you've done it again!"

With that, she flew away, ready to begin her mission of love in a different place.

**I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish…I…wish**


End file.
